Putus
by BawangBombay
Summary: Summary : Draco dan Astoria putus! What? Kenapa! Draco selingkuh? Atau mungkin Draco hanyalah korban dari do'a jomblo yang dijabah? Jadi salah siapa sebenarnya? Tidak tahu? Jawabannya ada disini. Warning : Postwar. NOT SLASH. Bromance. Mention DMAG HPGW.


Gesekan pena bulu dan perkamen terdengar intens, menandakan pemiliknya sedang sangat bersemangat. Tanpa memedulikan sekitarnya, seorang pemuda terus menulis, menulis dan menulis. Rasa cintanya pada ramuan membuatnya ingin menyelesaikan essaynya dengan teliti dan sempurna. Berbagai referensi buku dan laporan penelitian terbuka pada halaman tertentu di atas meja. Pemuda itu membaca, memilah dan menyalin beberapa paragraf untuk melengkapi essaynya. Hingga setengah jam kemudian dia memandang hasil kerjanya dengan puas. Digulung perkamen miliknya dan memasukkannya kedalam tas. Masih banyak waktu sebelum makan malam, dipilihnya buku yang menurutnya menarik untuk dibaca.

Putus

Harry Potter milik J.K, Rowling

Summary : Draco dan Astoria putus! What? Kenapa?! Draco selingkuh? Atau mungkin Draco hanyalah korban dari do'a jomblo yang dijabah? Jadi salah siapa sebenarnya? Tidak tahu? Jawabannya ada disini. Warning : Postwar. NOT SLASH. Bromance. Mention DMAG HPGW.

Draco Malfoy sedang membaca buku di sudut perpustakaan yang sepi dan jauh dari madam Pince ketika lehernya tiba-tiba dijerat oleh dua tangan setan yang sangat mematikan. Tubuh Draco menegang. Para _death eater_ sudah dijebloskan ke azkaban, tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan ada orang yang ingin membunuhnya kan? Meskipun keluarganya dibebaskan karena sempat membantu _the-boy-who-live_ saat perang. Well, tidak sepenuhnya bebas sebenarnya, kedua orang tuanya menjalani masa tahanan rumah. Kecuali Draco, yah, itu karena Draco masih harus melanjutkan study-nya di Hogwarts.

"Dracooo, aku putus...," kata si pemilik tangan dengan nada sendu. Tubuh Draco berusaha rileks mendengar suara yang sangat dihafalnya. Namun jeratan itu tidak mengizinkan Draco untuk rileks sama sekali.

Draco menggelepar-gelepar berusaha lepas dari jeratan kedua tangan itu, wajahnya memerah menandakan empunya butuh pasokan oksigen. Namun sayang entah karena terlalu bodoh atau memang sengaja sang pemilik tangan tidak menyadari sinyal yang diberikan Draco dan malah menambah keeratan dari jeratannya.

Menyerah, Draco berusaha menyesuaikan diri dengan jeratan itu.

"Lagi? Kalian ini kenapa senang sekali putus nyambung sih? Seperti aku dan Astoria dong, langgeng," katanya dengan bangga walau suaranya terdengar seperti mermaid yang terjepit.

Mendengarnya, sang pemilik tangan mendengus kesal sambil melepaskan jeratannya, menghasilkan desah lega dari Draco. Draco segera mengelus lehernya yang ia yakini memerah sambil menghirup udara kebebasan. Kemudian sang-pemilik-tangan-jerat-setan memutuskan untuk duduk di sebelah Draco. Ditumpu dagunya dengan tangan kanannya dan tatapannya tajam, campuran antara kesal dan juga iri.

"Kudoaakan kau cepat putus," ujarnya tanpa sadar.

Kulit pucat Draco semakin pucat kala mendengar ucapan kurangajar temannya yang satu itu. "HEY JANGAN GITU DONG?! Amit-amit jabang bayi," teriaknya sambil mengelus-elus perutnya. "Sahabat macam apa kau ini?!"

Beruntung mereka berada di sudut yang jauh dari sang penjaga perpustakaan, jadi tidak perlu ada adegan usir-mengusir akibat teriakan histeris Draco.

Sebuah senyum kecil tercipta di wajah manis sahabatnya. "Habis kau menyebalkan. Pokoknya kau harus temani aku ngegalau malam ini di danau!" perintahnya.

Sebagai sahabat yang baik, Draco merasa harus menemani temannya yang sedang dalam keadaan susah. Tentunya habis diputusin pacar itu keadaan susah dong, jadi dia menyetujuinya tanpa tahu konsekuensi yang harus diterimanya.

" _Geez_ , iya iya. Ketemu di sana setelah makan malam, _ok?_ "

Senyum di wajah temannya melebar kala mendengar jawaban dari Draco, kembali Draco terjebak dalam jeratan tangan setan yang mematikan, untunglah dirinya sudah terbiasa. " _Thanks_ Draco, aku sayang padamu."

"Ya ya ya. Sudah sana kau pergi."

.

Sesuai janjinya, Draco mengunjungi danau hitam. Namun sahabatnya belum berada di sana. Sudah maklum bagi Draco, pasti sahabatnya itu tertahan fans-fans fanatiknya. Temannya yang satu itu memang terlalu baik, selalu merasa tidak enak untuk menolak para fansnya. Berbeda dengan Draco yang tega memberikan tatapan membunuh pada fans-fans yang berusaha mendekatinya. Tapi karena kebaikan temannya itulah Draco jadi sangat sayang padanya. Sudah sangat sering Draco menerima kebaikannya. Karenanya Draco rela menunggu temannya walau tubuhnya digigiti oleh nyamuk.

Sebuah derap langkah kaki yang terburu-buru menyadarkan Draco dari lamunannya.

"Kenapa lama sekali, Potter? Lihat nih aku sampai bentol-bentol digigit nyamuk!" katanya sambil menunjukkan tangannya yang nyatanya masih mulus seperti sedia kala.

Sahabatnya, alias Harry Potter, memutar matanya bosan sebelum merogoh saku jubahnya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu. "Duh, makanya pakai Au*an dong! Tuh!" katanya sambil melempar isi dari saku jubahnya.

Dengan reflek _seeker-_ nya, Draco berhasil menangkap lemparan Harry yang sebenarnya lumayan parah, mungkin efek cahaya yang minim dan mata rabunnya yang semakin parah. Tanpa sadar Draco terkikik pelan. Beruntung sahabatnya ini tidak dengar, bisa dianggap gila kalau Draco sampai ketahuan terkikik tidak jelas.

"Thanks. Yasudah kamu mulai saja ngegalaunya, aku dengarkan," katanya sembari mengusap Au*an keseluruh badannya. Badannya terasa sejuk dan dingin. Sepertinya produk itu sudah dimodifikasi oleh Prof. Snape saat dipasarkan di Hogwarts, rasanya tidak lengket dan lembut di tangan (Woy?! ini bukan iklan, Drake?!).

Harry memilih duduk di sebelah Draco, disenderkan punggungnya pada pohon di belakangnya. Dengan begitu mulailah sesi galau Harry Potter, wajahnya berubah sendu, matanya berair dan hidungnya mulai berisik menyedot ingus yang mulai keluar.

Dan Harry mulai bercerita.

Harry menarik nafas panjang melalui hidungnya kemudian menghembuskannya secara perlahan melalui mulutnya. "Jadi begini..." katanya lambat-lambat.

Draco menaikkan alisnya tak sabar. "Ya?"

Harry menatap Draco dengan mata berkaca-kaca, hidungnya memerah dan berair seperti tomat. "Aku..." Kemudian ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara kakinya yang terkekuk. Harry kembali menangis.

Draco menghela nafas prihatin. "Harry..." desahnya. Kemudian ia memutuskan untuk lanjut mengoleskan Au*an ke tubuhnya. Ia tahu Harry akan cerita saat dia siap. Mungkin untuk saat ini Harry hanya butuh teman.

Setelah semenit berlalu, Harry mengangkat kepalanya dan mengusap air matanya. Ia mencoba menenangkan dirinya untuk mulai bercerita pada Draco. "Jadi tadi siang Ginny menemuiku, dia marah-marah karena aku lupa hari ini hari Valentine—"

Draco yang sedang asik memakai Au*an tiba-tiba terhenti mendengar beberapa kata dari Harry. "T-tunggu?! Hari ini hari Valentine?" tanyanya dengan takut. Wajahnya yang pucat semakin memucat, atau itu hanya ilusi akibat cahaya bulan? Kita tidak tahu.

Harry yang bingung hanya bisa mengangguk sambil menjawab pertanyaan sahabatnya, "iyaa, makanya Ginny—"

"MALFOY?! KUCARI KAU KEMANA - MANA TERNYATA KAU DISINI. KAU SUDAH BERJANJI PADAKU MALFOY. TAPI TERNYATA KAU MALAH SELINGKUH DIBELAKANGKU?! AKU SELALU TAHU HAL INI AKAN TERJADI?!" Tiba - tiba seorang wanita cantik dengan jubah berlambang Slytherin muncul diantara mereka, mungkin dia ber-apparate? Tunggu, bukankah di dalam Hogwarts tidak bisa ber-apparate?

Draco melihat wanita itu dengan _horror_ , hilang sudah topeng Malfoynya. " _WHAT?!_ Tidak?! Dengar Asto, maafkan aku. Aku lupa kalau hari ini hari Valentine. Dan aku hanya menemani Harry curhat!" ujarnya berusaha menjelaskan pada wanita yang ternyata pacarnya.

Astoria memberikan tatapan yang sangat mematikan pada pacarnya. "Kau dan wajahmu itu sangat tidak menyakinkan, Malfoy?! Kita PUTUS?!" katanya sambil membalikkan badan dengan dramatis ala-ala sinetron.

"ASTO?!" Draco mematung, oh ternyata Astoria dengan senang hati memberikan kutukan Petrificus Totalus padanya sebelum pergi tadi. Malang nian nasibmu Draco. Sudah putus tertimpa kutukan pula.

Harry yang merasa kasihan pada sahabatnya dengan baik hati membatalkan mantra tersebut, dan Draco langsung jatuh tersungkur dengan pandangan menatap tanah. Harry menyentuh pundak Draco. "Draco, kau _ok?_ " tanyanya dengan khawatir atau mungkin senang karena ada teman untuk ngegalau bersama.

Draco mendongak menatap sahabatnya, ada setetes dua tetes air mata di matanya. "Harry," katanya sambil memeluk Harry. Hanya pada Harry Potter lah kelemahan seorang Draco Malfoy muncul. Pertama saat insiden di kamar mandi dan yang kedua sekarang. _Hell_ , seorang Malfoy tidak pernah menangis, yah kecuali kau masih bayi. Dan Draco sudah dilarang menangis sejak umur lima. Maka haram baginya untuk menangis lagi. Tapi di depan Potter muda ini Draco hanya tidak bisa menahannya. Mata Harry bagaikan bawang, membuat mata Draco panas kala iris mereka bertemu. Jadi salahkan saja Harry.

Harry yang melihatnya jadi ikutan merasa sedih, hatinya sakit melihat sahabatnya yang jadi _un-Malfoyish_ begini. Air mata pun ikut jatuh di pipinya. "Sudahlah Draco, yang jelas sekarang kita senasib. Kalau boleh kutahu apa janjimu pada Asto hingga dia marah seperti itu?" tanyanya, sejujurnya memang dia penasaran.

Draco dengan kurangajar mengelap air matanya menggunakan jubah Harry sebelum menjawab, "aku berjanji akan mengajaknya _canddle light dinner_ saat hari Valentine, dan yah aku lupa kalau hari ini Valentine. Kau sendiri kenapa bisa putus?" tanyanya kembali, Draco merasa harus menanyai Harry balik karena Harry sudah bertanya padanya, toh tujuan dia datang kemari juga untuk mendengarkan pria ini curhat, tapi sekarang yang ada malah keduanya saling curhat.

Harry dengan sopannya mengelap air matanya menggunakan sapu tangan miliknya tidak berniat membalas kelakuan kurangajar Draco sama sekali, sahabat yang baik. "Aku lupa menghubungi Ginny hingga hari ini, terlalu asik mencari Pokemon di kastil sama Ron. Padahal aku janji akan kasih hadiah dan mengajaknya kencan saat Valentine," katanya, dan ada beberapa tetes lagi air mata yang terjatuh di pipinya mengingat kenangan buruknya siang tadi.

Mendengarnya, Draco tak bisa menahan kekehannya, bukannya dia menertawai Harry yang diputusin Ginny, toh dia juga habis diputusin Astoria. Dia hanya merasa lucu dengan kondisi mereka sekarang. "Kau keparat Harry, doamu cepat terkabul."

Kekehan Draco menular pada Harry. "Maklum Draco, doa jomblo pasti dijabah," katanya dengan geli.

"Brengsek kau. Sialnya aku menyayangimu."

"Aku juga menyayangimu, Idiot."

Tawa pun pecah diantara mereka.

Mereka saling mengeratkan pelukan masing-masing, berharap dapat menyembuhkan rasa sakit di hati mereka. Mengabaikan malam yang semakin dingin, karena kehangatan sudah mereka dapatkan. Kalimat syukur terucap dalam hati masing-masing. Bahwa mereka bersyukur untuk saling menyayangi, bahwa mereka bersyukur untuk saling menyemangati, bahwa mereka bersyukur untuk saling memiliki. Ahh persahabatan yang indah.

Siapa bilang kasih sayang Valentine hanya untuk pasangan?

BB

Hallo! Saya lagi. Maaf mereka OOC. Maaf juga ini bukan romance. Cuma iseng aja buat mereka bromance gitu. Hahaha. Saya gatau kenapa saya ketawa (?)

Oke lupakan.

Maaf banget buat cutevilpinkiss. Aku janji untuk post 3 fict saat malem tahun baru. Tapi ini udah telat aku cuma bisa post 2 pula T.T I know I deserve some crucios.

Terima kasih sudah membaca.


End file.
